FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to infusion systems, including medical connectors. More particularly, the invention concerns a family of new and improved entry port structures and cooperating medical connectors which employ a recessed needle. The medical connectors function to interconnect both standard and specially designed entry port structures such as T sites, Y sites heparin locks and the like with a liquid source, such as an I.V. source.